Devil's Daughter
by AkumaNoMusume00
Summary: I've told that I almost died 9 times, but he saved me just in time. I am told that people put me as an s-ranked criminal in the bingo book with the picture being blurry and they don't even have my name, so they got creative and gave me a nickname that I'm actually quite fond of. Hello, I'm the Devil's Daughter.
1. 1: Kata and Kana

_-Devil's Daughter-_

"D.D, don't hold back..." **He** hissed in my ear. I glared into nothing, my way of saying that I would _never_ hold back, no matter who I'm going after.

I closed my eyes and listened closely to hear my target's footsteps. After I pinpoint exactly where he is, I take out my katana silently. I quickly went through the information in my head while running.

'Target name: Hoji Makimara.

Target location: between Sand and Leaf village.

Target description: large, dark hair, blue eyes, medium tone skin.

Reason for targeting:'

That's all the he let me see before he yanked the folder away... I am about to kill a man that could be completely innocent for all I know.

I push those thoughts away and jump through the branches to land on the branch right behind him, staring at the back of his head.

I silently go to stand behind him and quickly hit a pressure point, making him paralyzed with his muscles tensed. I walk around until I'm in front of him. As soon as he sees my mask, his eyes widen, but he doesn't yell or scream.

"Y-you-"

Before he could finish, I stab Hoji's throat, feeling his heartbeat along my blade, quickening, then slowing down. I don't pull my sword out until I feel his pulse completely disappear. When I no longer feel the beating of his heart, I slowly pull my precious katana out and flick it out, ridding it of his blood.

His lifeless body falls to the ground. I turn around, walking the opposite way while putting my katana away.

"Where do you think you're going?" **He** whispered in my ear. I was used to this so I didn't jump.

"For a walk." I said with no emotion. I've learned that if I show anything in front of **him** , he will use it against me.

"Okay, just don't go too far.." Then he disappears, probably going back to the base.

I walk for a bit, then I sit on the ground. I make a hand sign, close my eyes and focus my chakra to my ears, enhancing my hearing. I hear his footsteps along with his follower's heading towards the base. I then hear footsteps closer, they seemed like they were walking. Two had light footsteps, one was have light, and the last two were almost stomping. _The first three are ninjas and the others are probably the ones the ninjas are protecting,_ I think.

I open my eyes, get up and run in the direction of the footsteps, hoping to know who they are by the bingo book I carry. When I finally get to the place I heard the footsteps, I see a man who looks familiar. I pull out my bingo book and look through the pages, silently keeping pace with them while hiding in the trees. Then I find the page while they pass a puddle, _idiots, everyone knows it hasn't rained in weeks,_ I think while looking at the picture, confirming that it is indeed the man I'm watching. When I'm sure it's him, I look at the name.

 **Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingon eye**

Oh, now I remember him, _she_ told me about him.

He's also where I got the inspiration for my mask from, except mine has the kanji for _devil_ on it in red, which may or may not be written in blood.

I then saw them get attacked, Hatake seemingly getting killed, but later showing that he used a substitution jutsu. One wearing orange stabs himself, but after that gets settled, they continue.

I observe the rest of the group closer. One of the heavy walkers is an old man that seemed like he was hiding something from the others. The other one being a boy who was dressed in all orange. _Not smart, you can't blend in to your surroundings if you wear something as bright as that._

The second one with light footsteps, other than Hatake, was a boy with black hair, matching his eyes, and a serious look in his eyes. _He looks like an Uchiha, wait didn't Itachi leave his brother alive? This must be Sasuke._

I then move to the last one. _Ew, why pink?_ I do like her green eyes though, but there not as bright as mine. _But the pink outfit is just a bright if not brighter than the orange, idiot._ Then I saw her trying to get Sasuke's attention. _Ugh, I bet she does that all the time... I hope she's the only one though..._

They then all go to a boat and get inside. I just pull out my waterproof bag and put my clothes in it so they will stay dry. I then gracefully dive into the water, barely making a splash. I swim close to the boat, not close enough so they'll hear me, but I can hear their conversation.

The beginning of the ride was silent. But then the annoying orange one decided to yell out about how he thought the bridge was "huge" breaking the silence. After they scolded him, the so-called "bridge builder" was actually being hunted down by a rich gangster named Gatoh. I didn't listen to much else.

When we arrived at the shore, I waited until they walked for a bit, then got out and changed back into my black long-sleeve kimono with red around the end of the sleeves, red obi (the thing around the waist of a kimono), and red boots that go to right below my knees. I put my bag back over my shoulder and take off my mask for a few seconds, after looking around really fast, to wring it out so I'm not breathing in water. Finally, I fix my ponytail, keeping the shorter pieces out so they could frame my face.

I run into the forest, catching up to them. The orange one is throwing random kunai at the trees and bushes, some nearly hitting me, but I don't think he was aiming really for anything. I then feel a chakra behind me. I whipped around, taking my mini katana, named Kata, out of my messenger bag, those weapon pouches are just too small. When I turn around, I see Zabuza Momochi, I know because I remember most of the bingo book, not all of it though.

He picks up his sword and smirks as he brings it down, ready to cut me in half. I block the huge weapon with Kata, and his smirk falters. I then smirk, but get distracted by someone yelling about almost killing a rabbit. He kicks my stomach, forcing me into the pathway where the people can see me. I land on my back, the air forced out of me. I turn over and cough a few times.

"Duck!" I hear in front of me. I look up to see the people I was following close to the ground, then Zabuza's sword goes over their heads. I look down coughing again, still recovering from that kick.

"Wow, you really are just a weak little girl aren't you?" He says, reminding me a _little_ too much of **him**.

I growl, getting up, although keeping my head down, my blood red bangs covering my face. I turn towards Zabuza, away from the others. I look up and glare at him, pulling out my bingo book, flipping to his page and checking the info on him. _Blah blah blah, demon of the mist, blah blah blah, killed comrades, blah blah blah. Ugh, I already know all this._

"Are you going to read, or are you going to fight me?" He asks, taunting me. I close the book, and slowly pull out Kana, my full length katana. The same sword I used to kill Hoji earlier. He smirked, getting cocky again.

"Hey! Why can that girl fight him and we can't Kakashi-sensai?" I hear the voice of the orange one earlier.

"Because, Naruto, she probably has a better chance than all of us together." I hear him respond, I smirk. _Damn right._ I then store the name into memory. _Blonde idiot in orange = Naruto._

"Oh, so Kakashi of the Sharingon eye is doubting himself? What a strange sight to see." Zabuza says, mocking Hatake. I see Sasuke's eyes widen when he says Sharingon. Then they go into this whole discussion about what the Sharingon is and what it does and stuff. About halfway through I sit down, close my eyes, and start meditating.

"Are you really that confident in yourself?" Zabuza asks. I nod. "Are you going to speak at all?" I shake my head, there's no need to waste my breath on him.

I then tune him out, focusing on the vibrations of everyone's feet on the ground. Zabuza was still on his sword in the tree, so his vibrations were fainter than everyone else's, but I could still feel them.

I feel him get off his sword, take it out of the tree, and run towards me.

"Hey, look out!" I hear a girl's voice yell. _It's not smart to doubt me little girl._

I move a little to the left, his sword missing my face by a few centimeters. Zabuza growls, turning his sword quickly, scratching my face and putting a small cut in my mask. _Great, now I'm going to have to fix that._

"Not so cocky now, huh?" He said, and I could hear his smirk. I smirked under my mask, I'm **always** cocky.

I sweep my foot under him, tripping him so he falls to the floor. I then take Kata from my bag. I hold the short blade in my left hand, placing it against my arm in my black kimono, hiding it from view.

He growls, getting up from the ground. He makes a water clone and attacks me along with his clone. Mind you, this whole time I haven't opened my eyes.

"Open your eyes, dammit!" Zabuza yelled, and I heard gasps behind me.

"Her eyes are closed...?" I heard the girl mutter, and I smirk. _Yeah, it's so I don't have to see his ugly face._

I dodge another one of his attacks, and I notice that his movements are getting sloppy. I smile, _my turn._

I swing Kana in his direction, feeling the very slight delay in her motions. _Ha! Gotcha._

"Shit! That hurt! Your gonna pay for that." He said, and I could feel his glare.

 _I actually don't believe I will._ I said in my head, smirking in his direction.

I then feel a new set of footsteps in the trees around us, but I pay no mind to them, focusing on the giant sword heading in my direction.

I dodge, then sheath Kana, walking in his direction, while making hand signs. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my neck, and my pulse disappears.


	2. 2: Born From a Dead Woman

_-Kakashi-_

We watch as this young girl takes on an s-class criminal. I was close to stepping in at some points, but then she would counter his attacks perfectly. When he told her to open her eyes, I was shocked. _How could she have done all that with her eyes closed?_ I thought, but I continued watching.

She sheathed her sword and started making hand signs. Then, out of nowhere she freezes, and falls, her long red hair trailing after her. I flash forward to check her pulse, but it's gone. _W-what!?_

No one comes out, but I know for sure it wasn't Zabuza who did this because she was doing too well to just die out of nowhere. _What's going on here?_

I then battle with Zabuza, revealing my Sharingan. We fight for a while, water clone after water clone. After I stupidly get myself trapped in his water ball thing, I tell the others to run, but, either out of bravery or stupidity (maybe both), they stayed and fought Zabuza.

I was impressed with how they handled it, and with their excellent display of bravery and teamwork. When I got free, I immediately went to Zabuza. I asked him how he knew the girl, and he told me the story.

"She was rumored to be born from a dead woman." That caught my attention immediately. "She was trained by two of the three legendary Sannin, and is rumored to be kidnapped by the third, fighting only because she wanted revenge for her mother's murder."

"What do you mean 'born from a dead woman'?" I asked, curious of how this girl was brought up with no mother. Was she raised by the Sannin? Did her father take over? Was there even a father in the picture? Who is responsible for the mother's murder? Does the girl know who?

"Well, of course, it's not literal," Well I knew that. "But rumors say that her mother was supposed to be dead, but somehow survived whatever made people think she died, survived just long enough to give birth, then took her final breath. A lot say this child was born from death, but that soon changed to the devil, as you can tell by what she commonly goes by, Devil's Daughter, she grew fond of that alias. There are not many out there who know her true name, for she never told anyone, but the Sannin all know, and I assume if this girl had any companions, she might have told them. That's all the rumors I've heard but know this, she is what I call a ninja because she is in my bingo book." He finishes, smirking.

Everything was clicking in my mind, born from death, mother murdered, then my thoughts went to the girl. She had the kanji for 'Devil' on her mask... What is this girl's story? I must know.

But for now, I have other things to worry about, I think as I dodge his humungous sword he swings at me. I then freak him out by telling him I can "see the future" then I pin him to the tree with kunai, he had fear in his eyes, and right before I killed him, his body collapsed against the tree, almost exactly like the girl did. I, exactly like I did with the girl, checked his pulse and found none.

A tracker ninja from the mist village showed up.

"I've been hunting Zabuza for a while now, so I thank you for your help," He said, then he picked up Zabuza as if he was nothing, and then disappeared. I faintly heard Naruto yelling about it being "unfair."

I felt as if there was something wrong in the situation, but dismissed it as I felt very dizzy all of a sudden, before I pass out, I say, "Take her with us." Then I fall on my face from exhaustion.

When I wake up, my team is surrounding me, along with an unfamiliar woman. I groan to alert them that I'm awake.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!" I didn't notice... "After the fight with Zabuza, you just collapsed! We had to carry you all the way here." I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was causing you an inconvenience, next time I'll just let him kill you guys...

"Well, I have an idea that you guys might be interested in." They all start listening. "Sakura, what did that tracker ninja do?" Even though she is annoying, I can't tell her that.

"He killed Zabuza, then took him somewhere, why?" She responded.

"Tracker nin are assigned to kill the rogue ninja where they find them. Sakura, where did he take Zabuza?"

"I don't know, he took him somewh- oh." So she figured it out.

"What? What? What?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura.

"Zabuza is alive, which means that the girl is too."

"But how? You checked their pulses!" Naruto yells, hurting my ears slightly.

"Senbon needles, which is what the tracker ninja used, are often used for medical uses, much like acupuncture, and it's possible for the needle to put the person in a temporary death state, and that's probably what happened to Zabuza. But I did give him some pretty bad injuries, so my guess is he'll be out for at least a week, at most two." I finished.

"Will it take the same amount for that girl to wake up?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, she obviously doesn't get injured as much as Zabuza did, but I'm not sure when exactly she'll wake up."

"I'll go check on her," Sasuke says before getting up and leaving the room, leaving no room for argument.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura says, getting up to follow him. She runs out of the room and we can clearly hear what he says.

"That's pointless, you don't need two people to watch someone sleep." I can almost _hear_ Sakura's heart break.

"Okay..." She says, and I hear her footsteps come back to this room. "I'll be with Tsunami helping with dinner..."

"Okay," I say, "Naruto, you should ask Tazuna if he needs help with something."

"But-" I give him a look, "okay..." He leaves and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, _I'll check on her after my nap..._ Is my last thought before sleep takes over.


	3. 3: Waking Up

_-Devil's Daughter-_

I woke up, but I kept my eyes closed, and my breathing even. And I know it's perfectly even, I've had years of practice. I feel the warmth of my breath, _good, my mask is still there._ I thought.

"Is she awake?" I hear a girls voice ask. I focus on everyone's footsteps, remembering the way they stepped from... I don't know how long I've been out. I feel that her footsteps are even and... Mother like? Does that make sense? Oh well. I just know that she's not the same girl from the fight.

"I don't think so, she's just been laying there, that must have been some hit she took." I hear a bored sounding voice. I don't think I've heard it before, but his posture is the same as the one that looked like Itachi. _Sasuke_ , I think, _Itachi said his brother's name was Sasuke_.

"Well I hope she wakes up soon, she has been sleeping for two days already. I need to ask her some questions." I hear the voice I've been waiting for show up. Hatake Kakashi.

I open my eyes and slowly adjust to the light. I sit up, looking around noticing all the faces and that I got everything correct. I look at the new face, I can tell that she's scared of me, but is trying not to show it. She's trying to be brave even if she knows what I can do to her. But I have morals: no non-ninjas, and definitely no children. She doesn't know that, though, and I'm not planning on telling her.

"So you're awake, I need to ask you some questions," Hatake says from the door, leaning on crutches for support.

I nod at him, silently telling him to continue. "Can you speak?" I nod. He sighs, " _Will_ you speak?" I shrug, _depends on if I have to or not_ _,_ I think.

He sighs again, "Well, what's your name?"

I sigh, he's not going to make this easy, is he? I point to my mask, specifically the kanji on it.

"I need your birth name, not the name you go by," He said. Oh, I guess he wants to know my last name. _Sorry, you'll know too much_. I shake my head and point to my mask again, raising my eyebrow in the process.

"You're not going to tell us, are you?" Sasuke said, I shook my head and raised my eyebrow at the woman, silently asking her name. I saw her hesitate, but Hatake convinced her to tell me.

"It's not like she can hurt you by knowing your name," He said, calming her down slightly.

"My name is Tsunami," She said, not giving any more information. Well, it's understandable. I wouldn't tell myself anything other than my name. If that. I nod, signifying that I heard her.

"Aren't you going to ask our names?" The Uchiha asked, referring to Hatake and himself. I shake my head, looking over to see my bag, reach over, and pull out my bingo book and open it to Hatake's page. Wait, you have to know that I'm doing this as slowly as I can, and I can _feel_ their annoyance. When I get to his page, I hold it up to them, and then put it back down on my lap to try to find Itachi's page, I have a feeling this will piss Sasuke off, but... Oh well.

"That doesn't really explain why you don't want to know his name," Hatake said gesturing to mini Itachi. I raise a finger, silently telling him to wait, then go back to my bingo book.

I find it, cover the information about how he's in the Akatsuki and stuff, (because I added that after I found out) and hold it up for him to see the picture and name. I see his eyes widen, and I quickly close it and put it in my messenger bag.

"How do you know him?!" He yelled, walking towards me until he was right beside the bed glaring at me with his "Uchiha glare." I give him a glare of my own, using what Itachi taught me in the art of glares. I could still hear his emotionless voice teaching me how to glare: _T_ _ilt your head slightly down, but not too much where they'll notice. Narrow your eyes, but keep them open enough to see them, they_ _are_ _your enemy. Good. And finally, just to add more flame to the fire, slowly raise your eyebrow. Perfect, good job Sas- *clear throat* good job._ I even remember when he almost called me Sasuke. That actually happened on multiple occasions, but I never really minded. I actually took it as a compliment.

Sasuke looked surprised, then glared harder. _Ooh, I struck a nerve, he must recognize this glare. Oops._

"You know him, don't you?" He asks, I shrug. _To be honest, I'm not quite sure_ _myself_ _._

"Can you answer _one_ question?!" He exclaimed. I shrugged, annoying him more no doubt. He growled, storming out of the room. Tsunami follows him out, giving me one last glance before leaving me with Hatake. Alone. _Great_.


	4. 4: Questioning

_-Kakashi-_

I look up to see her staring at me with a glint in her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed... _What is she thinking about?_ She blinks, her face relaxing back to neutral.

I dismiss it but make sure to keep it in the back of my mind.

She raises an eyebrow, and I continue with my interrogation. "So, what was that information you had it that bingo book on Itachi Uchiha? And don't lie because I saw you hiding it from Sasuke."

I see her eye show a small bit of panic, but it quickly went away. She moved her bag so it was harder for me to reach, on the other side of her body. She then narrowed her eyes, as if to say " _back off_." I raised my hands as if surrendering.

"Okay, sensitive subject I see," I see her flinch, and I raise an eyebrow, silently questioning her. She raises an eyebrow back as if pretending it never happened. I place it in the back of my mind, _for later questioning._ I tell myself.

Then, as I'm about to ask where she's from, we get interrupted _once again._

"Hey! Is she awake? Is she? Is she? Is she?" Naruto runs into the room, practically jumping off the walls. I sigh as she raises an eyebrow. He sees her sitting up and tries to run towards her, but I grab his collar before he gets too close. "Hey, what did you do that for?!" He yelled, _again._

"She is a very strong and famous kunoichi. You don't stand a chance." I say calmly, letting him fall to the floor, on his face. I look up to see a slight movement behind her mask, _she smiled._

She glances at me and the mask moves again. I wink at her, indicating that I know that she just smiled. She glares back. I smirk.

I pick Naruto up, so his feet can't touch the ground, they carry him out and drop him right outside the door. "Don't come in unless I say so." Then I close the door in his face. _I've been wanting to do that for a while now._

"Can you tell me how you got that bingo book of yours?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Of course not," I muttered, "Can you, at least, give me a nickname? So I know what to call you." She pointed to the kanji again. "I'm not going to call you 'Devil's Daughter' every time I see you." She put both of her hands up, palms facing each other, and put them closer together, I assume she trying to indicate shortening it. "What? Do you want me to call you D.D?" I asked, and to my surprise, she nodded. "Well, ok ' _D.D_ ', are you going to answer any of my questions willingly? Or do I have to try force?" I see her tense up, "Why did you just tense up? And why did you flinch when I said 'sensitive subject'?" Her eyes widen a fraction.

She shakes her head, then glares at me. Then, to my surprise, responds.

"You're not making this easy, are you?" She asks, but I'm too shocked to respond for a moment. "Funny, now you're the mute one. Well, I should be leaving anyway." She says, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Woah, where do you think you're going? We're not done here." I say, finding my voice again.

"Oh, I think we are, and if I don't leave now, then-" She suddenly drops to the floor, holding her neck in obvious pain. I take a step closer.

"... Are you ok?" I ask hesitantly, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. She slaps it away and stands up straight, barely reaching my chest at full height. I notice a small choker around her neck, and silently wonder if that's what caused her that pain.

" _Fin_ e." She seethes, grabbing her bag from the ground and walking towards the window.

"Hey, what just happened? Is it because of that necklace you're wearing?" She freezes, and turns her head to me, "If someone is hurting you with that, I can help you." I look her in the eyes, and she looks down as if contemplating my offer. She throws her bag on the bed and turns to me fully, still looking down.

"If I agree to this, you probably won't keep me out of your sight, will you?" I shake my head, _of course I won't,_ I think. "Yeah, and that means bringing me to whatever village you come from, which from your headband, it's the leaf village I assume." I nod, even though it's unnecessary. "Mm-hmm, thought so," She says to herself. "That means I'll have to talk to the Hokage... But if I don't, then _he..._ " She continues mumbling incoherently, but I caught a few words, _experiment, torture, beat,_ and the rest was lost.

"Well?" I ask interrupting her rambling. She looks up at me and then asks me a question I wasn't expecting.

"How old do I look to you?" She asked.

"Hmm..." I look at her height and overall size, "11 to 13, around that area, why?" I say, honestly confused.

"Oh, ok..." She goes silent for a while. Then she says, more to herself, "11, really? I honestly thought I looked older than that..." Then she goes quiet again. Then says to me, "You realize that if someone comes after me, you will have to help me fight them off right?" I nod, then raise my visible eyebrow, showing her that I'm getting impatient. Then she decides to interview me... "What's the name of the girl on your squad? I know the other ones, but her's I don't." I'm taken aback, _why does she want to know Sakura's name?_

"Her name is something she should give to you herself. What's the name of the person that is holding you captive?"

"I'm not telling you that for obvious reasons, and what are leaf shinobi doing in the land of waves?"

"We're on a mission to protect someone, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I followed you guys, never meant to be caught, though... Why do you wear a mask?"

"Why do _you_ wear a mask?" I counter, glad I don't really have to answer the question.

"Well played, Hatake, well played... Well, I think I have my answer."

"Well? What is it?"

"I will stay with you guys, as long as you can get _this,_ " she gestures to the choker, "off." I nod my head, coming up with some ideas to get it off.

"Deal?" I hold my hand out, and she takes it.

"Deal."


	5. 5: Unanswered Questions

_-Devil's Daughter-_

"Deal," I said, giving in. The only reason I agreed to this is because I need to get away from _him_ , and the only way to do that is by getting this **thing** off.

"First, I'll have to look at it," Hatake says, looking at me. I take a few steps forward, being sure not to get too close. He sighs and gets **really** close to me, and I tense up. I've never liked people being too close to me (most likely caused by _him_ ), but if it means getting this off, I can deal. He hesitantly touches it, but as soon as he does, he draws his hand back in pain, and I wince.

 _He_ described to me what this object does. It either sends a shock, burns, injects a _**painful**_ substance (that his... assistant came up with), or stabs me with a small knife, and he made sure all of these things are as painful as possible. It activates when he thinks I've done something wrong, for example, not returning to the base within the amount of time he has "given" me. It also, apparently, activates when it is touched by someone other than me or him. At the moment, it decided to burn both of us, well it burned him for only a second, but it's still burning me.

"What was _that_?" Hatake asks just as it stops scorching my neck. I look him in the eye, then explain to him what this thing can do to me. "Who is ' _he_ '?" Is the question he decides to ask. I narrow my eyes, I've already said way to much, I'm not telling him any more. He sighs, "You know, if you come back to Konoha with us, then you'll have to tell the Hokage who this person is."

I continue glaring, _not if I can help it._

"Well, before I try to take it off, I'm going to have to figure out how to deactivate it, okay?" He asks, and I nod, I'll do anything to get this off.

He pulls out some kind of probe from his pouch and pokes it into something on the choker, and a needle is pierced trough the skin on my neck.

I scream.

I collapse onto the floor and cradle my head still screeching. I hear footsteps and something that sounds like talking, but it's muffled by my own sounds.

I can feel every drop in my veins, scorching hot and travelling faster with every beat of my heart. As soon as it hits my heart, I want to die. This is too much. This is worse than its ever been. It never has made me scream or even whimper, flinch maybe. But I have never made a sound.

Before I pass out from the pain, I vaguely hear someone ask, "What's that mark on her neck, Sensei?" But before I can process what they said, I'm out.

_-Kakashi-_

"What's that mark on her neck, Sensei?" Sakura asked me, looking at the black mark forming on her neck. I look more closely and my eye widens, I hurriedly tell the three to leave the room and Sakura that it's just a bruise.

After I get them out I look at the mark closer. Four diamonds pointed outwards from a central point. "Why couldn't you just tell me it was Orochimaru?" I muttered to myself, recognizing the style of curse mark.

I pick her up, with a little bit of work because of the crutches, and put her back on the bed, her unhealthy light weight unnerving me.

Because we have no choice, and since everyone will be finished with training today, we are all going to guard the bridge tomorrow. That means that she will be left here alone... I'm hesitant on letting that happen, but I've heard that after a curse mark is placed, it takes the person days to wake up. I hope that still applies to her.

I walk, or more like limp, out of the room and into the dining room, seeing the family we're protecting just sitting down for dinner. I join them by sitting in between Sakura and Tazuna, waiting for the other two to get back.

Suddenly, the door slams open, revealing both Naruto and Sasuke. "We did it, we climbed all the way to the top," Naruto said, leaning mostly on Sasuke. I explained that we will all go to the bridge tomorrow, and Naruto cheered, causing Sasuke to lose balance, and them to fall down.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto off of himself. I smile fondly, even though they can't see it, at my team. It's sometimes unbelievable how alike they are to my first team...

My thoughts somehow wandered back to "D.D" and her affiliation with Orochimaru. I could tell by the way she acted, she was forced to be with him, but it still bothered me on how he had her on a, quite literal, leash. And why did her have her in the first place? Was it originally voluntary? Or did he kidnap her from her home and family? Does she have a family left? Were they of high social class, and is that why Orochimaru wanted her?

I hadn't realized that I had already walked to my room and sat down on the mat I was supposed to be sleeping one until I was already there. _Wow, I was really deep in my thoughts right there... But really, who is D.D, and what's her story?_

I have a feeling that question might never be answered...


	6. 6: The Zabuza Fight Sort of

_-Kakashi-_

I woke up and first checked on D.D, making sure she wasn't awake, and sure enough, there she was, lying on the bed that Tsunami let her use, out cold. I even flicked her a few times, not even a movement of her eyes.

I leave her room and get my team, excluding Naruto, ready to go to the bridge. Naruto was completely exhausted from his training yesterday, so we're leaving him here.

We head out, following Tazuna and staying on guard. When we make it to the bridge, the workmen were all in the floor. I check a few of their pulses to find out that they are all alive, just knocked out. I inform the rest of this fact and notice the fog getting thicker, just as Sakura asks if it is Zabuza. I almost roll my eyes, but I tell my team to get into formation around Tazuna.

Then the fight begins.

_-Devil's Daughter-_

I wake up with a pain in my head, and a sudden burst of a huge amount of energy. I quickly realize what it is and try my best to suppress it. I've seen _him_ try this on a lot of his experiments, but they barely ever survived. I briefly wonder why he would take such a chance for me to die, then I think about how he probably could care less if I died.

The next thing I realize is the feeling on my neck, or rather, the thing I _don't_ feel on my neck.

I quickly sit up, looking back on the bed to see the torture device unlocked and not moving to attack me. I look at it with wide eyes, then get up and see if the door is locked. To my complete surprise, it wasn't. I walk out of the room to find a bathroom, who knows what my clothes and face look like. Once I find one I look into the mirror to see my hair in knots, down from its bun, and my clothes covered in sweat stains.

But those things I noticed second.

I first saw my neck. One strip of scars, burns and puncture marks where the "necklace" was, then on the left side further down, there it was.

My new curse mark.

It actually kind of fit me. Personality wise. It had 4 diamond shapes, then 4 smaller ones in between those, sort of resembling a flower. A sharp, deadly flower.

I hurry back into the room I was in, grab my black messenger bag and go back into the bathroom and lock the door. I look through my bag, only to realize that I only have a bright red kimono I wear when I go into villages to act as a citizen. It's still flexible, and I can definitely fight in it, but I won't be able to camouflage myself at all. It's almost, no it _is_ as bad as the orange and pink ones on Hatake's team. Argh.

I look down at my ruined black kimono. My favorite kimono... I slowly take it off, and change my black long sleeve shirt for a cleaner one, then regrettably change into the oh-so-conspicuous red kimono. I make sure to wrap bandages from my ankle to as high as I could, which was a little above the knee.

When I finish changing, I head out of the bathroom and downstairs to see Tsunami and who appears to be her son, gathering types of... Weapons I guess?

Tsunami gasped at the sight of me, and holds up a sharpened stick, trying to be brave in front of her son.

"Relax, I have morals. Or you could call them rules, I wouldn't kill or harm either of you, even if it was my mission." I reassured her. "Now can you tell me where Hatake Kakashi and his team went?" I asked while she slowly put her makeshift spear down.

"They went to protect my father at the bridge, to the south," She told me, still holding her son slightly behind herself.

I smiled slightly, she reminds me of my mother...

I shake out of my thoughts and turn to the door.

"Wait!" I hear a boy's voice yell out to me. I turn to acknowledge the small child, "Are you going to hurt them in any way? Cuz if you do, I'll-I'll-"

"Relax, kid. I don't plan on hurting them anytime soon."

I saw him calm down, then left to go south, to see if I can save any lives.

=-=-=Time Skip

When I arrived at the bridge, everything was covered in fog. I concentrated on my eyes, adding chakra to them, making it easier to see. I don't have the Sharingan or Byakugan since I'm not an Uchiha or Hyuga, but Itachi taught me how to, at least, make it easier to see in the dark, fog, through chakra shields, etc.

I see shadowy figures and I spend a few seconds figuring out who is who. So Hatake is having a stare off with Zabuza, the pink one (never found out her name) is uselessly standing in front of Tazuna, and Naruto and the mini Uchiha stuck in some type of dome.

I hide in the shadows until I think someone will need help.

=-=-=Time Skip

Okay, I'll admit it. I dozed off. I'm not going to lie, that would be pointless. But I will say I missed a lot. When I woke up, there were two bodies that I couldn't see clearly on the floor and a mob of what seemed like gangsters on the and of the bridge. The fog was long gone, so when I heightened my sight, I saw that the two bodies were Sasuke and an unknown person.

Itachi would kill me slowly and painfully if he found out I let his precious little brother die, so I dash toward him, surprising the hell out of Cotton Candy.

"What are-" She started, but I covered her mouth and started carefully pulling out the Senbon needles. I showed her what I was doing, then guided her hand to do the same.

"Just make sure not to move them too much, or you might actually do some damage," I whisper to her, making sure I haven't alerted Hatake of my presence yet. She nods, looking ecstatic that she could help Sasuke in some way, or that he will be okay. Or both. Probably both.

I look up to see a mob of townspeople and Naruto and Hatake's clones scaring off the gangsters. I gently pull Sakura away, then pull all the little needles out under a minute. Still, I wasn't fast enough, because I hear Hatake's footsteps coming toward us, and before I try to run, he has me by the back of my kimono.

"I don't get it. You feign indifference, then help one of my students. Why?" He questions, still holding my kimono in his right grip. I struggle, but he ends that useless battle by lifting me off my feet, and a firm but quiet "Answer the question, please."

I go slack in his grip, not like I can do much else. "I can't answer that because it would cause you to ask questions I don't have the right to answer." It's not like I lied, if I told him Itachi would get mad, he would ask why does Itachi care so much, and I'm not in the position to answer that or any of the questions after it.

He just sighs, thankfully giving up, for now at least. "Let's head back, we've all had a long day."

We get going right after mini-Uchiha wakes up. I run/jump in the trees alongside them, noticing Hatake keeping a tired eye on me. It was more fun than it should have been to just disappear and watch him squirm and tense up as if I was about to attack them.

I get bored and join them in the path, scaring the crap out of Cotton Candy and Naruto. Which reminds me...

I face Cotton Candy and ask, "What's your name?"

She looks at me for a few seconds, then answers with "Haruno Sakura, can I know your name?" Ha, if it was that easy, then everyone would know what my name is.

"You can call me D.D." I said with a smile, then continued walking toward Tazuna's house.


	7. 7: Arriving at Konoha

_-Devil's Daughter-_

We've been here for about a week, basically just sitting around doing nothing. We're finally at the exit, being the newly finished bridge, saying goodbye to the townspeople. Well... _they_ were, I was really in the back of the group hoping not to get noticed. But if course, you don't always get what you want.

Hatake took me by the back of my kimono and picked me up. He set me down when I was in front of the group, next to Naruto, and whispered in my ear to say thank you. I didn't say anything, being the stubborn person I am.

I watched Naruto and Inari (I learned his name while the rest were burying Zabuza and Haku [they told me his name, too]) make a scene telling each other it's okay to cry.

Hatake grabbed my arm tightly, a silent warning. I pull my arm away and step forward; I bow my head in respect.

"Thank you for letting my stay in your home," I say simply, then flash to the back of the group again. Hatake looked back at me, then shrugged at Tsunami, as if saying: _It's better than nothing._

When they're done, we head off. Once again, I stay in the back of the group. And thankfully, no one bothers me most of the way.

Until Sasuke slowed down until he was walking next to me, then matched my speed. I knew what he was going to ask, but I still wait for him to speak first, wanting to talk as little as possible.

He took so long to say something, that I almost jumped when he started talking.

"Do you know?"

I glance at him.

"Do you know what he has done?"

Then I knew exactly what he was asking about. He was asking if I knew about the Uchiha Massacre. I nod, restraining myself from telling him that I know more than he does.

"How? How do you know him, and how do you know about..." He trails off, and I don't blame him, it would be hard- no, it _is_ hard to even mention what happened to my family.

"I am truly sorry. I can not tell you at the current time. I might tell you at one point, but don't think that I'll tell you soon."

"Why not?" He was losing his patience, and I'm not sure what else to do, so I quickly apologized again, then flash to the trees beside the group.

The rest of the way to Konoha, I stayed in the trees but made sure that Hatake always knew where I was. I didn't want half of the group annoyed with me, one person at a time was more than enough.

I only showed myself when Hatake called out to me.

"We're almost there, and I don't want you to scare the guards at the gate, so stay in sight." When he finished, I just nodded my head and walked beside him the rest of the way.

I see the gates, and they're even more impressive than the last time I saw them.

When we get close enough, I see the guards Hatake was talking about... Sleeping.

"Can I scare them now?" I ask Hatake, wanting to punish the lazy guards for sleeping on the job. He looks at me and discreetly nods. I grin, time to have some fun.

"Just don't hurt them. One scratch or bruise, and I'm sending you to the interrogation building." I shivered then nodded a little too quickly. I had been there once, and I have scars from it. I could talk for days about how many scars I have and from who/what, but that's for another time.

"Just startle them," I replied.

I pull out Kana, my full-sized katana, placing the tip close to the one with the bandage over his nose. I then pull out Kata, my smaller katana, and put the tip close to the other's throat. I whistle to wake them up, then muster up the scariest glare I could while they jolted awake.

They immediately gasp at the position they are in. They glance at each other, then they look directly at me, then their eyes travel to Hatake and his team, ruining my façade.

"K-Kakashi?! Is this p-person with y-you?!" The one at the end of Kata shakily asks. Hatake nods, ending my act. I roll my eyes, then pull my katanas away from their throats.

"You guys should at least _try_ to stay awake. Someone could easily sneak into the village with you two as guards." I scolded them while we walked through the gates into the village. I didn't bother telling them that the reason I snuck into here so easily last time was because of them.

"D.D, is there something you're not telling me?" Damn. Hatake's good. I'm still not going to say anything, though.

I glance at him, then shake my head and walk towards the inside of the village.

They catch up to me, and when we get well into the village, the other three go off to do their own thing, while Hatake leads me further into the village. To make it seem less suspicious, I asked him if we're heading to the Hokage, and he told me that I was correct. We continue walking towards the tall building in silence.

When we get there, he knocks on the door and we hear a slightly raspy voice say, "Come in," from the other side. We walk into the room, me half behind Hatake, and he bows to the Hokage. He notices me just staring at the other person in the room and grabs the back of my head, pushing me down into a bow.

"Hello Kakashi, who's this?" The Hokage says and asks, looking at me. I don't look at him I just look at the person who has just turned around to look at who entered the room. I smirk as I see his eyes widening, _good, he recognizes me._

"You!" He yells, glaring at me.

"Funny. That's the last thing someone else said before I killed them." I stated, looking into his eyes.

He turns back to the Hokage.

"Sir, this is the girl I was just telling you about. The one that snuck into the village on multiple occasions." The man said, eyeing me.

Kakashi looks at me, and I stare back, the look in his eye was definitely surprised.

"Is that so, Hyuga? Hmm..." The Hokage looks at me again, analyzing me. "How old are you?" He asks, probably wondering how someone as old as I look could have snuck into the village on her own.

"I think you can answer that yourself," I say, gesturing to my height, and my slightly underdeveloped body.

"Hmm, how did you come into my village unnoticed?"

"This is a big village, and after a long time searching, I found its weak-points."

"Ok... Now why did you want to speak with me?"

"I made a deal with this man," I pointed to Hatake, "and I have to be under his watch. So I would like to be able to stay in this village."

"So you like making deals?"

"Depends on if they're favorable to me."

He chuckles, "I think you'll find this deal very favorable. I will let you stay in my village," I waited for the 'but', but he surprised me by saying, "if you show me all these so-called weaknesses you found in my village."

"I can't promise all, because I'm not sure if I found them all, but I will gladly show you ones I used when I visited your lovely village."

"So it's a deal?"

And for the second time, I found myself saying, "Deal."


	8. 8: Choices, Choices

_-Kakashi-_

We were walking around the outside of the village, her pointing out the weak spots that, hopefully, only she knew about.

"Exactly how many did you find, child?" Lord Hokage asked the girl, and I realized he hadn't asked her name.

"Please, call me D.D. it's much less degrading than being called a "child" is." She responded, "and I'm not sure. Give me a second..." She thought about it for a few seconds, "We are about halfway done."

"What? But you have already showed us 6! Does my village really have a dozen weak-spots?" The Hokage exclaimed.

"Yes," She replied, then pointed to a hole in a tree, big enough for a person to fit through, but hidden by branches. "This one I actually made myself, sad that I have to reveal it now..."

"That just looks like a tree with the inside burned. How could that help someone sneak into the village?" Hyuga Hiashi asked her, he only came along because he didn't "trust the girl to be alone with the Hokage" even though I am coming with.

"Well," She responded, "That's the genius of it! I made a huge labyrinth underground, and you can only get through it if I let you. I made the whole thing chakra infused too, so even _your_ eyes can't see the way out. And if you try to blow through the roof, kunai and shrunken will be shot from all directions. The only effective way to make the passage unusable would be to either destroy it, which would have to be done with extreme caution and with my help, which I still cannot guarantee everyone will make it out alive, or guard it. Which would be much easier than trying to destroy a labyrinth." She finished, obviously liking the second option more.

"Hmm, I agree with you there, it would take a lot of manpower and maybe even sacrifice to destroy such a maze. This could also be useful if I am allowed through, for reasons." He pauses and thinks, which seems to drive her mad. Finally, he continues, "Okay, I will not destroy this one, but it will be guarded. But that wouldn't be necessary if only you knew about this, correct?"

"I can never be 100% sure of that because it has been a long time since I used these to get into your nice village, and others could have found them if they looked hard enough."

"I see. Let's move on then, D. D." I could tell he was uncomfortable saying her "name".

"Let's," She responded, turning and continuing to walk along the border of the village.

_-Devil's Daughter-_

I showed him the twelve passages I promised, then we went back to the Hokage building to set up my living arrangements. Hyuga Hiashi left as we were making our way back because he needed to "train his prodigy", whatever that means.

At the moment, the Hokage was giving me options on where I want to live (weird, I know).

"There is a small house, but it is rather close to a popular training ground, so it wouldn't be quiet most of the time." _Probably the reason that it hasn't been sold._ "There is also a rather large house, it has 3 bedrooms and 2 full bathrooms. It is located towards the middle of the village, closer to the market and other shops." _But since it's in the middle, it would be harder to sneak out, although I like the size..._ "and finally, there is an apartment building that only has one current resident."

"Why only one person?"

"For reasons I cannot explain. Now, which one would you like to reside in, miss... D.D."

I don't know why, but I wanted to laugh every time I heard him say my "name". "Can I think about this while I take a walk?"

"Of course, if you want to be shown the three living spaces, Kakashi knows the addresses." The Hokage told me, motioning toward the man behind me.

"Kay, see you around pops," I remarked casually, annoying the hell out of both Hatake and the Hokage.

As I walk out the door into the hall, Hatake follows me, no doubt to keep an eye on me, not so much as to show me around. I start walking towards the center to find the big house, Hatake following me reading an orange book.

"Do you even know where you're-"

"Nope."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"If you would be so kind."

He then takes the lead with me following him while surveying my surroundings. I notice as we pass a ramen shop, "Ichiraku," I mutter, reading the sign out loud, then notice a familiar orange outfit past the curtains. I pause and notice that Naruto is eating alone, then start walking towards the quaint restaurant.

"We aren't here to get lunch." Hatake grabs the back of my kimono and lifts me into the air. I curse this body for being so short and lightweight.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'..." I muttered, trying to reach my hands up to release myself from his grip.

"Hm? And who would you like to greet? I didn't think you knew anyone from this village."

"If you look into where I was going, you might recognize the bright orange outfit."

He glances inside and releases me, causing me to almost fall, "Okay, we can take a small detour."

"Oh, my humble thanks, kind sir." I say, flamboyantly waving my hands around and bowing to the beyond annoyed Hatake Kakashi.

"Whatever, just hurry up." I smirked and turned back towards the small establishment, ignoring the looks from the people passing by. I move the curtains and sit next to Naruto, waiting for him to notice my presence. It doesn't take him long, but as soon as he does, he almost chokes on the ramen he was gulping down bowls at a time. I wait for him to calm down, and when he does he just stares at me.

"If you don't want to choke, you should probably eat a bit slower." I chastise him, Hatake walking in after just staying outside.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to say hi, you seemed a little lonely, so I decided to keep you company, if only for a few minutes."

"Well, umm, okay..." He was unsure, I guess not that many people talk to him randomly like this.

"So how are you, Uzumaki?" He looked a little confused, then responded.

"O-oh I'm fine, how are you? Oh and you can just call me Naruto, okay?" he smiles-no, _grins_ at me, making my lips tug up slightly.

"Right now I'm about to go looking for a place to live. Mr. Hokage gave me three options and I'm about to go check them out." I look over at Hatake to see him looking at me, he nods his head towards the door. "Oh, I guess I've got to go with Hatake to see my possible residences, see you 'round, Naru-kun."

"Oh, umm, see you... D. D?"

I turn back around from walking out the entrance, right hand holding the curtain back. "You can call me Akuma." **(Devil in Japanese)**

As in walk out, Hatake looks at me closely with his visible eye. "What?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Is that your real name?"

"What, Akuma? No, it's just what I like to be called sometimes other than D. D. And no, you can't call me that, so far, only Naruto and one other person have enough respect from me to call me Akuma." I pause and think, "But if you really want to, you can call me Akuma no Musume." I smirk from behind my mask. **(Devil's Daughter)**

"Not going to happen." He walks ahead of me, and I obediently follow behind.


End file.
